Zeldapedia:Polls
Do not forget to sign when you suggest a poll. If you do not sign, your poll will be removed. Sign with ~~~~. Rules for suggesting a poll # Polls should not have any more than eight voting options; this makes them easier to archive. # For larger polls, break the poll into two polls and suggest both. If both polls are supported, however, they will not appear on the main page consecutively or simultaneously. # Browse the archives before suggesting to be sure your suggestion has not been made before. # Be creative! How to suggest a poll To suggest a poll to be placed on the main page, simply place the following code under the Poll suggestions header and replace the appropriate information. QUESTION OPTION1 OPTION2 OPTION3 OPTION4 OPTION5 OPTION6 OPTION7 OPTION8 Users will then vote on it. If a majority of users favor it, it will be placed in the Poll Queue. Poll suggestions Dead Man's Volley Poll What is your favorite Dead Man's Volley? Phantom Gannon(Wind Waker) Phantom Gannon(OoT) Gannondorf(OoT) Cubus Sisters(Phantom Hourglass) Puppet Zelda(Tp) : : It's good except for a few things. You should change 'tennis like fight' to 'Dead Man's Volley', give this poll a heading, and include every instance of Dead Man's Volley in this poll. -'Isdrak ' 17:58, August 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't dislike it, but I don't think I want that as the poll on the main page (for now on, let's sign after we post a poll). The 18:14, August 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it! --AuronKaizer ' 16:50, November 4, 2010 (UTC) : : It's alright, but I'm not too much of a fan of it. - McGillivray227 02:02, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : : I don't care for it that much, but it isn't too bad. --'DekuStick '' '' 21:51, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : : I love me my Dead Man's Volley. --'BassJapas' 23:12, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : : love your originality, and i happen to think that dead man's volley is the single most awesome type of boss fight there is in the series (nerd comments commence) LINk11 : : Um, what's the deal on tweaking these? Really I want to support, but I don't think it's front page worthy until some technical things are correct. They should preferably be put in release order, rather then random order. The parenthetical game titles are inconsistently formatted, I think they should all say the full title ("Ocarina of Time" as opposed to "OoT"). Cubus Sisters should probably go by their official "Diabolical Cubus Sisters" title, though I may be wrong about how commonly that's used. And there's supposed to be a space between a word and the left parenthesis following it. I'd totally support it if this were fixed, but if this is the form it's going on the front page in I have to say no.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'''Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 06:07, March 19, 2011 (UTC) : : DEAD_MAN VOLLEY -'Minish Link' 13:54, April 19, 2011 (UTC) : : I completely agree with FierceDeku. DRAGONLOVER1212 (talk) 17:16, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Favorite Handheld Zelda What is your favorite handheld Zelda? Link's Awakening Oracle of Ages Oracle of Seasons The Minish Cap Four Swords Phantom Hourglass Spirit Tracks This isn't like any poll you've seen before...--Hylianhero777 (talk) 20:39, February 25, 2011 (UTC) : : No. --'BassJapas' 17:05, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : : It could work, but I don't like it too much. --'DekuStick' '' '' 21:56, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : : As usual because the result would suck. Oh and kudos for taking the above poll idea and changing it to fit complaints. It's still not a good idea. --AuronKaizer ' 23:01, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : : Eh, it seems way too overdone. I'm going neutral because it's not really bad. The 21:18, March 18, 2011 (UTC) : : Same reasons as above, just without the technicality about ALttP. I don't think it's interesting to single out and compare these games just because they are portable, that doesn't make the games themselves comparable. FS and the DS ones are already very different from the others. And the DS ones will probably just win because more people have played them, even if those same people might have liked the other ones better had they ever gotten any of them. Generally new stuff=unfair advantage.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 06:07, March 19, 2011 (UTC) : : Even though it was my idea in the first place, I realize how stupid and overdone of an idea it was. I was half-asleep when I suggested it anyway. DRAGONLOVER1212 (talk) 00:30, June 30, 2011 (UTC) : }: It is just not all around that interesting. Sure, it is to the point, but it doesn't really spark all that interesting to me. - McGillivray227 02:19, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Favorite Style of Graphics What is your favorite style of graphics? 2-bit GB Era 8-bit NES Era 16-bit SNES/GBC Era 18-bit NDS Era 32-bit GBA Era 64-bit N64 Era 32/64-bit GCN/Wii Era Cellshading I had originally thought of this in late January, just didn't know how to phrase them, nor did I have the time since I had a really big project. And I saw the other user suggest it, and I felt as if, since I had thought of it first, I might as well put my suggestion through since he didn't sign. (I told TM about it when I thought of the idea). And the reason for numbering, is because I don't know what to specifically call the styles. I'm open to any suggestions to add. As long as they aren't already listed. --'BassJapas' 17:05, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : : I think this is a good poll, and I like it. --'DekuStick' '' '' 21:56, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : : As usual, I have prepared a really subjective, borderline childish, yet ideological reason: graphics don't matter. --AuronKaizer ' 23:01, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :: : Yeah, I know where you're coming from. I'm just one for visuals as well as gameplay. Which is a second reason I'll never be playing the CD-i games. --'BassJapas 23:12, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: : Haha, I agree with you AK, but I still think it would be interesting to see the results. Still support. --'DekuStick' '' '' 02:27, March 10, 2011 (UTC) : : i was the one who originally posted this, but i like the fact that you did a better job of it. you're difinitely more in the know than me. (i can't believe anyone voted for cellshading) (sorry i forgot to sign) (btw ak, the graphics aren't the only thigs that change; each style has a specific type of gameplay and the controls have a different feel in each)--LINk11 :: : Yes, now if you read my comment after I posted it. I said that I had originally thought of it back in January, just had a really big school project so I couldn't post it. And I wasn't going to let someone have it in a sub-par way when I had originally thought it and could do it much better. EDIT: Also, you could ask The Midna, and I believe I might've told Minish Link as well. But I know I was thinking of this since January. --'''BassJapas 16:00, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::: : i'm not denying that, i just thought you might like to know who posted it and i wanted to tell you taht i think you did a way better job of it. LINk11 :::: : I'm not stupid. I can check who posted it. Considering the fact that I was the one who removed it since '''someone didn't sign. --'BassJapas' 14:24, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::: : Yeah, thanks. I was the one who voted for cel shading. Show a little respect for other people's opinions, maybe? --'DekuStick' '' '' 20:55, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::: :can you please just take the frigging compliment? why do you keep arguing with me about everything? this is crazy! LINk11 ::::::: : Grow up. Learn to spell. Learn to use correct punctuation. And stop editing this page. No good will come from you editing this page. Considering you've got 3 mainspace edits, you should actually edit the mainspace and not Zeldapedia pages. So stop commenting, because you'll gain nothing from this except people disliking you on the site. --'''BassJapas 14:05, March 29, 2011 (UTC) : : Cel shading is too much of overlap, support if you would remove it --Hydropanda (talk) 03:14, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :: : he would have to include cellshading, because if he didn't, he would be leaving out 3 very good games, and besides, you can't just ignore a genre because you don't like it. also, skyward sword is cellshading, and you can't leave out new games in my opinion. LINk11 ::: : Perhaps you should look at my userpage. And my mannerisms. Because I show no sign of acting like a boy. Don't make the assumption that people are boys when you don't have facts. --'''BassJapas 14:24, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :::: I don't think you understand... I love the cel-shaded games to death, but the games overlap with the other styles. For instance... the NDS choice only contains cel-shaded games, making it redundant, but if you were to remove NDS then cel-shading would include WW and all those other cel-shaded games. I think you misunderstood the word "Overlap"... it just makes a choice that isn't in the same "set" of answers that the others are in, which is system graphics. --Hydropanda (talk) 02:34, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::: : eek! so sorry BassJapas, didn't mean to do that, it was completely unintentional, i'm nont sexist please don't think that i am! i was really sleep deprived when i wrote that, cause i had been up trying to beat OoT for the past 48 hours pracitcing to make a playthrough (i plan on enevtually making a series of Zelda playthroughs with my friends called Legendary Playthroughs). i really need to stop posting stuff on sites when i'm sleep deprived, because i always tick someone off. also,now that i understand what they mean, Hydropanda's right. you should either take out cellshading or NDS. LINk11 : : I like it. But two things: One, the Wii era one should be removed (same as two others) and two, the DS has fewer bits than the Game Boy Advance? The 21:18, March 18, 2011 (UTC) : : Not in it's current form at least. There is the overlap people have talked about, including the DS being cell shaded, and the Cube/Wii including three totally distinct styles (WW's cell shaded and way cartoony, TP's realistic cube level graphics, and Skyward Sword's realistic cell shading or whatever you want to call that). And the GameBoy Color really belongs more with the original GB because the graphics are exactly the same, just with color, whereas the SNES has a different style/more pixels. Also, SS isn't out yet. And yeah, off the top of my head I'm pretty sure some of those bit counts are wrong. Release order would also be better than bit order IMO. I could definitely see myself supporting this kind of poll, since Zelda actually has multiple graphical styles, as opposed to the same thing throughout just with more pixels/polygons as it goes. In it's current form though there's too much overlap/confusion.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'''Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 04:18, March 19, 2011 (UTC) : : It's a good idea, but a lot of people might not even know what it means. --'⽩㤖㒾 - 㑻' : : Nobody is going to really care about bit sizes or the like. I'd also like to note that people are complaining about the overlap concerning cel-shading, but the problem isn't that cel-shading overlaps, it is actually along the lines that cel-shading is an artistic style and simply does not belong with a strictly bit size poll. - McGillivray227 02:19, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :: : It's not "strictly bit size". It was just the only way I could put the graphics into it without going, "oh, that cool stuff from OoT" or "That pixelly LoZ one". --[[User:BassJapas|''Bass]][[User talk:BassJapas|Japas]] 21:35, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Favorite one-handed Sword What is your favorite one-handed sword? Master Sword Gilded Sword Four Sword Golden Sword Lokomo Sword Magical Sword Phantom Sword Ultimate Sword --'⽩㤖㒾 - 㑻' 04:07, March 17, 2011 (UTC) : : Knights do it ''two-handed, foo. --AuronKaizer ' 04:23, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :: huh? --'⽩㤖㒾 - 㑻 04:30, March 17, 2011 (UTC) : : Ultimate bore. --'BassJapas' 04:54, March 17, 2011 (UTC) : : no. just no. LINk11 : : I could see it happening if the Master Sword and Four Sword weren't there. They'd probably out vote all the others by quite a bit Oni Link 16:56, March 18, 2011 (UTC) : : Nah, don't like it. --'''DekuStick '' '' 20:57, March 18, 2011 (UTC) : : First of all, why limit yourself to one-handed swords? Second, it's not that interesting to me. This is almost a neutral, though. The 21:18, March 18, 2011 (UTC) : : I like this one. A few things are holding me back from a support. First, just to be picky, these should be in release order, or at least alphabetical. Second, also being picky, it'd help to specify in the question that you're going for the most powerful one handed sword in each game. Looks like your missing things/picking at random unless people realize that. Third, the Master Sword is going to destroy this, with the Four Sword sort of destroying it. Now, you could take those out, and have a list of Swords that: Are one handed, the best in their game, and don't recur at all (technically the manual of AoL says he's using the Magical Sword, but I'd not count that, the Magical Sword isn't going to clean out the others like the Master or Four Sword). After that though you'd still have the problem of them all being similar.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 06:07, March 19, 2011 (UTC) : : The Master Sword WILL destroy everything else. So, just no. DRAGONLOVER1212 (talk) 17:18, June 28, 2011 (UTC) : : You know what, this one is alright by me. If there was not the problem that there would be utter dominance caused by the Master Sword, I think this might have been a support. - McGillivray227 02:19, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Favorite PH Quest Item What's you favorite quest item from The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass? Boomerang Shovel Bombs Bow & Arrows Bombchus Grappling Hook Hammer This is what the "Favorite Weapon" poll should have been like. It is applicable to any game in the The Legend of Zelda series. I don't think I've forgotten anything, but if I have tell me in a comment and I'll add it. Also, just to clarify, I define "quest items" as items you obtain either in a dungeon and are used to defeat the boss as in most of the The Legend of Zelda consoe games or as items which are equipped from the item menu for use as in the Nintendo DS The Legend of Zelda games. LINk11 : : --'''BassJapas 13:52, April 19, 2011 (UTC) : : Not only are none of the above "quest items", but they're all from one game. Polls are just all-around more interesting when they have options from multiple games. -'Minish Link' 13:57, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :: : As I said under the poll, there are many different things that the term "quest item" could mean. Almost every person I know who plays Zelda games defines quest items as items in dungeons that you can only get one of and are used to defeat the boss in the console games and items that are equipped from the "item" menu in the Nintendo DS games. Also, a subject like this would be too broad if I used items from multiple games. LINk11 : : Eh. --'''DekuStick '' '' 21:19, April 20, 2011 (UTC) : : Aside from the fact that using the term "quest items" in a different context than the wiki does would just breed confusion and inevitable complaints, it's not really interesting. Hardly the best game choice to base a poll like this around either. Subjective, I know. Or are you afraid? --AuronKaizer ' 20:26, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : : Just so you know, from what I've seen the definition of Quest Item is actually more or less agreed upon by most Zelda sites. Quest Items are basically defined as something that Link does not directly use, but can trade or needs to collect, such as trading quest items and the items received at the end of dungeons (i.e. OoT's Spiritual Stones and Medallions). This is based on the fact that such items usually appear in a separate screen which the game and/or manual calls the "Quest Item Screen". And yeah, a single game item poll is probably not the best thing for the front page.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 20:51, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : : Simply saying, none of these items are quest items. As Fierce Deku stated, most games feature the "Quest Item Subscreen", which should point out which items are, in fact, quest items and give some sort of bearings of what you're looking for. - McGillivray227 02:19, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Favorite Grappling Item What is your favorite grappling item? Clawshot Double Clawshot Hookshot Longshot Grappling Hook Switch Hook Whip Please tell me if I missed any. Also... are you allowed to remove your own polls if you want to?--Hydropanda (talk) 00:23, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : : It's just.... --'BassJapas' 00:34, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : : You can remove your polls from this page if you want. Also, I agree with the basic concept that Jazzi was thinking. It's way too focused on one item and doesn't make for a good front page poll. The 01:03, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : :I actually think this one isn't that bad. Did miss the switch hook and whip though. Oni Link 08:36, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : : It's just okay. --'DekuStick' '' '' 20:20, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : : Missing a few. Too bad, I would have probably neutral'd it had you gotten them all >.< --AuronKaizer ' 20:28, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : :Yeah, it needs the other grappling items. If those are added I'd probably support.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 20:51, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Now that the gaps in the list are filled, I support.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 09:15, May 18, 2011 (UTC) : : Double Clawshot = automatic blowout. And what TM said. DRAGONLOVER1212 (talk) 20:28, June 30, 2011 (UTC) : : Personally, I like how it is focused on one particular set of items, rather than an arranged from one game. It gives it a more original approach. It could be slightly more refined, but it'll work. - McGillivray227 02:19, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Favorite non-Hyrule World/Realm What is your favorite non-Hyrule world/realm? Dark World (A Link to the Past) Koholint (Link's Awakening) Subrosia (Oracle of Seasons) Termina (Majora's Mask) Great Sea (Wind Waker) Twilight Realm (Twilight Princess) World of The Ocean King (Phantom Hourglass) New Hyrule (Spirit Tracks) Can't remember where Oracle games take place. If anyone does, tell me and I'll add it. LINk11 : :They take place in Holodrum and Labrynna though neither are actually alternate worlds. Subrosia would probably be counted too. As for the fight itself I think it might work but the phrasing just doesn't seem comfortable with me for some unknown reason Oni Link 17:53, May 4, 2011 (UTC) : : I'm sorry, I just can't resist pointing out that you are asking people where the oracle games take place while logged on to a giant repository of searchable written Zelda information... sorry. Anyway, I like the idea a lot and I think I'll support once the poll is refined a bit. The place in PH is called World of the Ocean King as opposed to domain, and also it's displaying as a title instead of an option. I'd also recommend giving the full titles ("Majora's Mask" instead of "MM"); normally that's fine and I'm sure everyone who makes it as deep as this page knows those, but if this pole goes through I wouldn't expect all the front page visitors to recognize abbreviations necessarily. Also sorting the options by something like release date wouldn't hurt. I agree that Subrosia from Oracle of Seasons should be here. Also like Oni was saying, maybe change the name to something else, like Favorite non-Hyrule world/realm or something, since alternate doesn't quite apply to a some of those.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'''Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 18:22, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :: :Yeah, your right. Sorry, wasn't thinking. Will make changes ASAP : : Many reasons. But seriously, there's a search bar on this site for a reason... --'BassJapas' 18:33, May 4, 2011 (UTC) : : Just fail. That is all. --AuronKaizer ' 19:21, May 4, 2011 (UTC) : : It's almost okay (somewhat close to neutral), but you really should have taken more time to prepare it. The 20:33, May 4, 2011 (UTC) : : Nah. What TM said. --'DekuStick '' '' 20:42, May 4, 2011 (UTC) : :First off Subrosia needs to go after Termina. Second, Holodrum and Labrynna still need to be added, but it's already at 8 options. If you want to try and compress it I'd take out Subrosia since that has less focus and probably New Hyrule since it's sort of like old Hyrule. Really this poll needs 10 options to work well though so idk.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 09:15, May 18, 2011 (UTC) : : Twilight Realm will destroy everything, and it's just not that good of an idea. DRAGONLOVER1212 (talk) 17:58, June 28, 2011 (UTC) : : I think everyone has stated everything wrong with it. Not enough time was taken to ensure right options, certain options are questionable (New Hyrule and Great Sea Sea moreover as it is Hyrule, simply the mountainous regions). More time could have been used to refine the options. - McGillivray227 02:19, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Favorite Wind Waker Boss What is your favorite boss from Wind Waker? Gohma Kalle Demos Gohdan Helmaroc King Jalhalla Molgera I don't care if this gets on the main page, I just wanted to put up a poll. Tell me if I should change anything. EDIT: I took out Ganondorf and Puppet Ganon. Better? DRAGONLOVER1212 (talk) 03:31, June 28, 2011 (UTC) : : First and foremost, having Ganondorf in this poll means automatic blowout. We did that with the LoZ one and that is exactly what happened, as I predicted. So this is an oppose because of that. If Ganondorf were removed and you left only the dungeon bosses, this would still just be a neutral. This kind of poll can be done with basically any game, and in my opinion, OoT would be the most interesting. Most people are familiar with the bosses, and I would especially like to see who wins (I would suspect Volvagia or Bongo Bongo). --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:02, June 28, 2011 (UTC) : : Kinda what Joe said, but yeah, without Ganondorf, and possibly Puppet Ganon, it'd be fine. --BassJapas(Talk) 16:06, June 28, 2011 (UTC) : : With G gone I think I'll support.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 18:15, June 29, 2011 (UTC) : : Boss battles are just somewhat boring and a bit on the unoriginal side. While, yes, it works as a poll, it just isn't one I'd like to see featured. I feel that it needs somewhat of a unique touch, especially ones like this. - McGillivray227 02:19, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Favorite Twilight Princess Mini-Boss What is your favorite mini-boss from Twilight Princess? Ook Dangoro Deku Toad Death Sword Darkhammer Darknut Aeralfos Phantom Zant I did mini-bosses instead of bosses because the maximum number of voting options is 8. And because I just wanted to. Tell me if I should change anything. DRAGONLOVER1212 (talk) 03:46, June 28, 2011 (UTC) : : This one is better and more fair I suppose. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:02, June 28, 2011 (UTC) : : I think it's pretty good. --BassJapas(Talk) 16:06, June 28, 2011 (UTC) : : Decent stuff. -'Minish Link' 01:16, June 29, 2011 (UTC) : : Looks good. It avoids becoming a game fight or a landslide and is less obvious than bosses or something, but is still cool.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 18:15, June 29, 2011 (UTC) : : This is a really cool original poll. I like it. It's the kind of poll that nobody thought of but it's such an awesome idea that you're surprised nobody thought of it.Zant's Faithful Servant : : The idea of a mini-boss battle, rather than a boss battle, just makes me like it somewhat more. While obviously an influence off boss battle polls, it is just refined here that it makes it more decent. Of course, if an influx of mini-boss ones start coming in, I'd have to at least go neutral, as it would lose its uniqueness. - McGillivray227 02:19, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Favorite Ocarina of Time boss What is your favorite boss from Ocarina of Time? Queen Gohma King Dodongo Barinade Phantom Ganon Volvagia Morpha Bongo Bongo Twinrova I think everyone can figure out why I left out Ganon and Ganondorf. Tell me if I should change anything. DRAGONLOVER1212 (talk) 17:04, June 28, 2011 (UTC) : : Sure, I support the WW boss poll so why not this one.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'''Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 18:15, June 29, 2011 (UTC) : : I said I would support this on the other one, so I will. However, I definitely wasn't expecting you to remove/add/change several polls after the first couple of votes were in. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:54, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :: : What can I say? I check this page every day and edit to fit complaints. DRAGONLOVER1212 (talk) 00:23, June 30, 2011 (UTC) : : I don't think it's a bad poll or anything, I just don't think it's very original. Your ideas so far aren't bad, though.Zant's Faithful Servant : : Boss polls are just, in my opinion, not favorable. They don't take a lot of it on the thought side, it is literally just pick game, list bosses. Not a fan of the idea. - McGillivray227 02:19, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Least Favorite Ocarina of Time Dungeon What is your least favorite Ocarina of Time Dungeon? Deku Tree Dodongo's Cavern Jabu- Jabu's Belly Forest Temple Water temple Fire Temple Shadow Temple Spirit Temple There! I fixed it! Oh, and read my comment below. Sorry I'm so unexpeirienced. And about my signature, if you're that upset about it, then teach me how to do it correctly! I don't see how you guys do this without instructions... (talk) 19:01, July 24, 2011 (UTC) : You forgot the first one. Oh, and we have a searchbar on this site for a reason. But yeah, add deku tree in, fix the order, and yeah, might become a neutral. Oh, and the signature fail, which just barely cuts it as a signature, which is why I kept the poll on the page. It literally just barely cuts it. --BassJapas(Talk) 23:24, June 28, 2011 (UTC) : : 3 reasons. 1: Inside the Deku Tree is missing. 2: They're in the wrong order. 3: Zelda is something to enjoy, not dislike. If it gets fixed, I'll support. DRAGONLOVER1212 (talk) 00:27, June 29, 2011 (UTC) : : Even if the Deku Tree goes in and the order is fixed, this will remain an oppose. It's too negative. The point of these polls is to enjoy Zelda and pick your favorite things about it, not to hate on it.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'''Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 18:15, June 29, 2011 (UTC) : : I know this is just repeating basically everyone else, but there's a lot of things wrong here. 1. you left out the very first one. 2. Their out of order. 3. Stop hating on OoT. 4. It's basically a reversed "favorite dungeon" poll, which isn't very original(I should know, a favorite dungeon poll was the first thing i posted on this page. Won't make that mistake again.) Altogether, that adds up to oppose, fail, and .Zant's Faithful Servant : : Polls should be about which you find more favorable. In my opinion, this comes off as an attempt at creating a more unique poll, but it was missing options and the idea of hating on a dungeon, rather than picking a favorite, I don't know, feels wrong. This is a wiki about the series, so it's essentially picking the worst of your favorite, you just don't want to. - McGillivray227 02:19, July 1, 2011 (UTC) hey, sorry! I only made it because, well, I don't know. I LOVE Ocarina of Time, don't get me wrong, it's just I really don't like the shadow temple and I wanted to see if anyone agreed. Oh, and I did say sorry if I forgot any! When I first played OoT I did horrible and couldn't even go through the Deku Tree, so I guess I sorta forgot. ANd I never beat OoT because of a glitch that wouldn't let me use bombchus at the end. SO sorry. And about my "signature fail" I'm sorry I'm such a non-experienced user. - (talk) 18:54, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Favorite zelda enemy Which of these is your favorite enemy? Iron Knuckle Red Wizzrobe Darknut Big Octo ReDead Phantom Ganon (ww) Dark ChuChu Dark Link These are some of my favorite enemies and Mini bosses.User talk:Coolkat100 : : You're missing a ton. --[[User:BassJapas|Bass]][[User talk:BassJapas|Japas]] 21:31, June 30, 2011 (UTC) : :...really?Zant's Faithful Servant : : Just no... DRAGONLOVER1212 (talk) 23:13, June 30, 2011 (UTC) : : Missing way too many and it will never be able to perfect with eight options. Especially with both enemies and mini-bosses alike. - McGillivray227 02:19, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Favorite Sword Trainer Which of These is Your Favorite Sword Trainer? Uncle(A Link to the Past) Signs(Ocarina of Time) Swordsman(Majora's Mask) Orca(Wind Waker) Talo, Malo, and Beth(Twilight Princess) Oshus(Phantom Hourglass) Niko(Spirit Tracks) The first two are kinda iffy. If enough people say they have a problem with them I'll take them down. By "sword trainer" I mean whoever actually taught you the controls for the sword.Zant"s Faithful Servant : : Päällä and På --[[User:BassJapas|Bass]][[User talk:BassJapas|Japas]] 00:56, July 1, 2011 (UTC) : : ... Just no... DRAGONLOVER1212 (talk) 01:14, July 1, 2011 (UTC) : : I've got a few issues with this poll. Alright, starting off, A Link to the Past featured no such father, there was an uncle. It seems improbable to me that people are going to vote for signs, the kids have names and should have been listed accordingly. It is just a somewhat clever idea that wasn't executed properly. Oh, and Majora's Mask featured a non-mandatory one. I still think the idea could be executed a bit better. And while it is a bit better, the idea cannot be executed properly, really ever, Link's Awakening had the Mabe Village Library books, The Minish Cap had Swiftblade and his brothers that had taught him sword skill, Four Swords Adventures featured Kaepora Gaebora and, if I remember correctly, the Know-It-All Birds had sword tutorials in both Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons. Four Swords has a bit of ambiguity due to it being a multiplayer-only game and all. There are simply too many Legend of Zelda games for this particular idea to work properly. - McGillivray227 02:19, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :: : Sorry about the father thing, it's been a while since i've played ALttP and I just remembered that it was a father figure. Anyway, I fixed it along with the other things you mentioned. There was, of course, nobody to teach you controls in LoZ, Zelda II, or Link's Awakening, and I don't think there is for the oracle games, and CD-I games don't count for obvious reasons.Zant's Faithful Servant :: : Yeah, good point. It's too bad because this was one of my better ideas..Zant's Faithful Servant Favorite enemy challenge Which of these is your favorite enemy challenge? Savage Labyrinth Cave Of Ordeals Secret Shrine Take 'Em All On Boss Challenge Places of enemies that seem like they never end.Also thanks for telling me about the Boss Challenge Jedimasterlink User:Coolkat100 : : This one isn't bad, though you may want to add the boss challenge from OoT3D (not sure what it's proper name is). Jedimasterlink (talk) 19:14, July 1, 2011 (UTC) : : It kind of makes me want to cry in a way, but it's not all that bad. --[[User:BassJapas|Bass]][[User talk:BassJapas|Japas]] 21:33, July 1, 2011 (UTC) : : Eh... I guess it's okay... DRAGONLOVER1212 (talk) 00:34, July 2, 2011 (UTC) : : It was almost a support, but I'm just not feeling it.Zant's Faithful Servant Favorite Potion Maker Who Is Your Favorite Potion/medicine/elixir Maker? Granny Magic Hags Doc Bandam Syrup Hollo Crazy Tracy Link's Grandma People who make things that heal you. User:Coolkat100 : : Can we please cool it with the suggestion of polls. Go edit mainspace or something. Seriously there's like fourteen suggestions. --Jäzz 22:25, July 14, 2011 (UTC) : :I'll pass.Zant's Faithful '''Servant Category:Polls